He's Gay!
by KimYijoon
Summary: Bagaimana jika hanbin dipaksa untuk mewawancarai seorang rapper terkenal yang ternyata seorang— gay? It's double b fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast: Hanbin, Jiwon, Taehyung, Jinhwan and other.

Summary: Bagaimana jika hanbin dipaksa untuk mewawancarai seorang rapper terkenal yang ia sangat benci oleh jinhwan yang ternyata seorang gay? It's double b fanfic.

Disebuah taman yang sepi, seorang lelaki berwajah tampan namun lebih cenderung kearah manis dan imut itu terlihat lemas dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Bagaimana bisa ia seperti itu? Mari kita lihat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya itu.

Flasback

Terlihat dua orang lelaki manis tengah berjalan santai dikoridor sekolahnya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memasang wajah malas dan bosan pada lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

"Kau dengar itu hanbin-ah?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh mungil itu pada Hanbin, lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Hanbin hanya mengangguk malas dan menguap kecil.

"Ya! Kau itu mendengarkan aku atau tidak?!" Bentak lelaki mungil itu. Hanbin menatap kesal pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Iya Jinhwan hyung aku mendengarnya!" Jinhwan tersenyum melihat adiknya yang tengah kesal itu.

"Geurae, hyung kekelas dulu. Kau ingat kata-kataku itu hanbin-ah!" Hanbin mengangguk malas dan menepis tangan jinhwan yang mengacak rambutnya itu. Jinhwan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan adiknya yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Dasar jinhwan hyung menyebalkan." Sungut hanbin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membenahi tatanan rambutnya.

"BABY HANBIN!" Hanbin membeku ditempat, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Dengan gerakan seperti robot ia menoleh kearah belakang, seorang lelaki berwajah tampan tengah berlari kearahnya. 'Sial! Pagiku yang damai hilang sudah! Eomma, Appa, Jinhwan hyung tolong aku!' Teriak hanbin dalam hati.

Hanbin segera berlari untuk menghindari makhluk tampan tersebut. Lelaki tampan yang melihat hanbin berlari segera mengejarnya dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya. "YA, MY BABY HANBIN KAU MAU KEMANA?" Teriaknya. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikoridor itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka sudah biasa melihat ini.

Hanbin terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berada ditaman belakang sekolah. Hanbin mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dari orang gila yang mengejarnya itu, dan ia segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar yang ada didekatnya saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang.

"Aish, kemana my cutie hanbin? Ah sial aku kehilangan jejaknya lagi." Ujar lelaki itu dan berbalik menuju kelasnya. Hanbin menghembuskan nafas lega, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas itu.

Flashback end

Hanbin POV

Sial, mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengan orang gila itu? Haah, tenagaku terkuras habis karna terus berlari. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang langsing ini dipohon, aku memejamkan mataku sebentar.

Teeetttt teeetttt teeetttt

Sial, bel sudah berbunyi. Aku harus cepat-cepat karna jam pertama adalah pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim yang galak itu. Ini semua karna Lee seunghoon sunbae sinting yang tergila-gila padaku. Heol, aku ini normal, aku masih lurus, lurus selurus jalan tol. Aku masih menyukai yeoja cantik nan imut seperti hayi murid dari kelas sebelah.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat mengetahui ternyata Jung seonsaengnim belum datang. Aku langsung mendudukan diriku dikursi pojok paling belakang. Teman sebangku-ku yang juga sahabatku dan juga saudara sepupuku itu menaikkan satu alisnya menatapku heran.

"Wae?" Tanyaku.

"Apa kau habis dikejar seunghoon sunbae lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi yang membuatku telat kalau bukan karna ulah sunbae gila itu. Ini semua salahnya." Jawabku kesal. Taehyung, sahabatku itu terkekeh pelan. "Kalau dipikir-pikir itu bukan salah seunghoon sunbae." Ujarnya yang membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku dan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu alien?! Jadi ini semua salahku begitu?!" Aku melihat seringai jahil yang menyebalkan diwajah aliennya.

"Iya, salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu manis dan cenderung cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, hingga membuat seunghoon sunbae yang tadinya menyukai wanita menjadi belok dan tergila-gila padamu lalu terus mengejarmu. Kalau kau bukan sepupuku mungkin aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku." Ujarnya yang membuat amarahku seperti meledak hingga keubun-ubun(?)

"YA! APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU KIM-ALIEN-TAEHYUNG?!" Teriakku kesal. Yang membuat seisi kelas melihat kearah kami dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan sialien menyebalkan ini tertawa keras yang membuatku sangat kesal.

BUGH

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan." Dan sekarang akulah yang tertawa karna taehyung memasang wajah kesakitan dan ngambek sok imutnya yang malah membuatku ingin muntah itu dan mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja aku daratkan buku sejarah yang tebalnya bukan main itu.

Tukk

"YAA!" Aku kembali berteriak kesal dan tanganku mengusap dahi mulusku, karna taehyung menjitak dahi mulusku ini.

"HAHAHAHA." Aku semakin kesal karna mendengar tawanya semakin menggelegar itu. Hingga akhirnya Jung seonsaengnim masuk dan taehyung menghentikan tawanya, walau aku masih bisa melihat dari tatapannya ia sedang meledekku. Huh, awas saja kau Kim Taehyung!

Hanbin POV End

Teeettt teeettt teeettt

Bel istirahat berbunyi para murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Seperti hanbin yang kini tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dengan kesal. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, ternyata sahabatnya ini masih dendam padanya.

"Hey ayolah hanbin, aku hanya bercanda tadi pagi, lagi pula itu juga salahmu yang memukulku dengan buku sejarah yang tebalnya tidak wajar itu. Kau jangan merajuk seperti itu, atau kau mau kucium?" Hanbin melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya pada taehyung yang menyengir. "Siapa yang merajuk alien?! Dan jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu, aku ini masih normal tahu!"

"Ya, ya baiklah, ayo cepat kekantin aku sudah sangat lapar." Ujar taehyung dan langsung menarik tangan hanbin.

"Ya, pelan-pelan alien!" Saat mereka beru saja keluar kelas seseorang memanggil mereka berdua.

"Hanbin-ah, Taehyung-ah!" Hanbin dan taehyung menoleh keasal suara dan mereka menemukan Jinhwan yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya hanbin. Jinhwan menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada hanbin dan taehyung. Mereka berdua menatap bingung pada kertas yang ada ditangan mereka.

"Apa ini hyung?" Tanya taehyung.

"Apa kalian kenal dengan Kim Jiwon?" Tanya jinhwan. Taehyung dan hanbin mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja kita mengenalnya hyung. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jiwon? Seorang artis yang tidak tahu sopan santun dan terkenal mesum itu?" Jinhwan dan taehyung memutar bola mata mereka. Mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa hanbin sangat membenci kim jiwon. Jika ditanya seperti itu hanbin akan selalu menjawab 'karna wajahnya menyebalkan dan juga dia telah merebut perhatian para gadis incaranku.' Jawaban yang konyol untuk membenci seseorang, itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka saat mendengar jawaban hanbin.

"Wae?" Hanbin menatap jinhwan dan taehyung yang hanya diam saja. Dan keduanya kompak menggeleng.

"Jadi kenapa hyung menanyakan kita tentang kim jiwon itu?" Tanya taehyung kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Taehyung kau tahu kan kalau edisi majalah sekolah bulan ini memuat tentangnya bukan?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Iya, saat rapat itu aku juga ikut hyung." Jinhwan mengangguk mengerti sedangkan hanbin menatap bingung mereka berdua.

"Nah, Sungjae dan Bambam sedang di jepang karena mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, jadi aku mau kau dan hanbin menggantikan mereka berdua untuk mewawancarai Kim Jiwon."

"Mwoya? Hyung kenapa aku juga harus ikut? Aku tidak mau! Aku bukan anggota club jurnalis hyung." Protes hanbin dan langsung mendapat deathglare mengerikan dari jinhwan.

"Ikuti saja apa kataku, kalau tidak aku akan mengadukanmu pada eomma dan appa tentang kelakuanmu minggu lalu." Ancam jinhwan yang membuat nyali hanbin menciut seketika. Dan dengan terpaksa hanbin menuruti permintaan jinhwan tersebut, walau ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang dibencinya.

TBC

Annyeong... Author datang bawa Double B. Siapa yang jingkrak-jingkrak plus teriak gaje pas liat MV "My Type" hayoo ngaku..

Author teriak gajee liat hanbin yang manis bangettt...

Yeahh author lagi seneng banget, setelah penantian yang panjang dari jaman Win terus Mix and Match dan akhirnya iKON hari ini debut. Dan fanfic ini author publish menyambut debut iKON. #iKONisMyType

Review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Cast: Hanbin, Jiwon, Taehyung, Jinhwan and other.

Summary: Bagaimana jika hanbin dipaksa untuk mewawancarai seorang rapper terkenal yang ternyata seorang— gay? It's double b fanfic.

.

Hanbin menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Sungguh ia merasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Bagai mana tidak? Dimulai dari pagi tadi, ia mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari jinhwan karna dirinya yang ketahuan menyontek saat ulangan, dikejar oleh seunghoon, lalu saat istirahat tadi ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan milkshake coklat miliknya keseragam salah satu sunbae kedisiplinan yang terkenal galak dan berakhir digudang dengan sapu dan kawan-kawannya. Oh, ia melupakan sesuatu, dan satu lagi. Itu adalah kejadian tersial dalam hidupnya, yaitu ia dipaksa untuk mewawancarai seorang Kim Jiwon oleh hyung manisnya itu, yang sialnya kim jiwon termasuk dalam daftar orang yang harus dibasmi oleh hanbin.

"Hai, manis." Langkah hanbin terhenti karena seseorang yang menghadang jalannya itu. Tanpa buang waktu dan tenaganya, ia langsung memutar balik tubuhnya dan mengambil seribu langkah menjauh dari sosok seunghoon yang kini tengah berlari kecil menyusul dirinya.

"Hei manis mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya seunghoon dengan nada yang ugh, membuat hanbin bergidik. Terlebih tangan jahilnya itu yang kini mencolek-colek lengan hanbin, dan kelakuannya itu membuat hanbin risih. "Ti-tidak, maaf sunbae."

"Ayolah manis, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

"Ti-tidak, maaf sunbae aku sudah punya janji dengan..." Hanbin mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia tidak sengaja mendapati taehyung yang tengah berjalan sedirian kearah parkiran. 'Tae!' Batinnya berteriak senang.

"TAEHYUUNG!" Taehyung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara teriakan yang tidak asing ditelinganya, taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian menghela nafasnya saat hanbin berjalan (atau berlari) kaarahnya dengan seunghoon yang selalu setia mengikutinya kemanapun.

"Taehyung-ah!" Taehyung kembali menghela nafasnya saat hanbin menatapnya seolah meminta tolong. "Taehyung, kita jadi ketoko buku kan? Ayo cepat! Nah, sunbae maaf aku punya janji dengan taehyung. Annyeong, kajja tae." Hanbin menarik tangan taehyung kasar, hingga membuat sang empu meringis sakit karena pergelangan tangannya di tarik kasar dan digenggam kuat oleh hanbin. Mereka meninggalkan seunghoon sendirian disana, dengan seunghoon yang menatap punggung hanbin dengan pandangan penuh arti, lalu menyeringai.

'Kau akan menjadi milikku manis, bagaimana pun caranya.'

"Hey! Kim Hanbin lepaskan tanganku!" Taehyung menyentakkan tangannya, dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Ia memberikan deathglare mengerikan miliknya yang dibalas dengan cengiran manis khas seorang Kim Hanbin.

"Hehehe, maaf." Taehyung memutar bola matanya. Ia berjalan kearah motor sport berwarna hitam miliknya, lalu ia menaiki motornya. Taehyung memberikan helm berwarna hitam pada hanbin.

"Cepat naik!" Titahnya, tanpa banyak bicara hanbin menaiki motor sport taehyung, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan area parkiran sekolah.

.

Hanbin menyiritkan dahinya, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya maupun rumah taehyung, pikirnya.

"Tae, kita akan kemana?" Tanya hanbin.

"APA?"

"Kita akan kemana?" Hanbin mengeraskan suaranya.

"APA? SUARAMU KECIL SEKALI!"

"KITA AKAN KEMANA BODOH?!"

"APA? AKU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA!" Hanbin kesal setengah mati pada taehyung rasanya ia ingin memukuli kepala taehyung sekarang, tapi ia tidak mau ambil resiko, taehyung sedang mengendarai motor saat ini, jadi hanbin memilih menahan emosinya dan ia akan melampiaskan nya saat sudah sampai tujuan nanti.

Taehyung tertawa dalam hati, menjahili hanbin adalah hobinya, melihat sepupu manisnya yang kesal adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. "Hanbin-ah, pegangan yang erat."

"Memangnya kenap— YAAA!" Taehyung tertawa, ia kembali menambah kecepatan motornya. Hanbin mengeratkan pelukannya pada taehyung dan memejamkan matanya. 'Mati kau! Mati kau! Kim Taehyung sialan!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti itu heh?!" Hanbin membuka matanya saat merasa motor yang dikendarai taehyung berhenti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap taehyung lalu ia menatap tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang taehyung. Setelah tersadar hanbin lantas melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang taehyung dan turun dari motor sport taehyung.

"Kita dimana?" Tanya hanbin.

"Gedung YG Entertainment."

"Eh?" Hanbin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ya tuhan, bukankah G-Dragon bernaung di agency ini? Pikirnya. "Jinjjayo?" Tanyanya memastikan, taehyung mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului hanbin.

"Tapi untuk apa kita kesini tae?"

"Kau akan tau nanti." Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban taehyung. Mereka memasuki gedung salah satu agency terbesar yang ada dikorea tersebut.

Beberapa staff perempuan yang bekerja disana menatap mereka tertarik. Mereka memang mempunyai wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan, jadi wajar saja jika banyak perempuan yang tertarik pada mereka. Mereka berjalan kearah resepsionis yang menatap mereka malu-malu.

"Permisi." Ujar taehyung disertai senyuman tampan yang membuat wajah resepsionis wanita dihadapan mereka memerah.

"Iya ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya resepsionis wanita itu disertai senyuman 'manis' yang membuat hanbin ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya saat itu juga. Taehyung tetap memasang senyum manisnya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah wanita didepannya tersebut.

"Apa Kim Ji—"

"Permisi." Hanbin dan taehyung menolehkan kepala mereka saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mata hanbin membulat, bibirnya terbuka saat melihat lima sosok lelaki yang berada tepat disampingnya ini. 'BIGBANG!' Batinnya. Taehyung yang melihat ekspresi bodoh namun terkesan imut yang dipasang sepupunya itu, langsung membuang muka dan menjauhkan dirinya dari hanbin dan bersikap seolah ia tidak mengenal hanbin.

G-dragon, sosok yang sangat di idolakan oleh hanbin itu, menolehkan kepalanya menatap hanbin yang masih memasang wajah bodohnya itu, diikuti oleh para member Bigbang yang lainnya.

Daesung, Taeyang dan Seungri tertawa kecil melihatnya, berbeda dengan TOP dan G-Dragon yang tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi hanbin yang menurut mereka cute itu. G-Dragon melirik name tag milik hanbin dan membaca namanya.

"Ekhem." Deheman keras yang berasal dari taehyung langsung menyadarkan hanbin dari keterkejutannya. "E-eh, Joseonghamnida." Hanbin membungkukan badannya, ia menegakan badannya kembali dan melirik sadis kearah taehyung yang pura-pura sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

"Joseonghamnida." Ujarnya lagi dengan wajah yang memerah karna malu. Sedangkan lima orang didepannya kembali terkekeh, G-Dragon mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pelan kepala hanbin lalu mengusapnya.

"Gwenchanayo, Hanbin-ah. Kami pergi dulu ne?" Ujarnya ramah, lalu berlalu diikuti oleh member lainnya, yang tidak lupa memberikan senyum terbaik mereka pada hanbin. Hanbin ternganga dengan tangan yang berada dikepalanya. 'G-Dragon mengusap kepalaku dan menyebut namaku?' Batinnya tidak percaya

"Ekspresimu menjijikan sekali." Cibir taehyung, hanbin tidak memperdulikannya. Ia sibuk dengan fantasinya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan tangan yang masih berada dikepalanya. Taehyung mendengus, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Nona, apa Kim Jiwon ada?" Hanbin menoleh pada taehyung saat mendengar nama orang yang dibencinya. Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau orang itu salah satu artis YG?! Pikirnya.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengannya?" Tanya resepsionis, taehyung menggeleng. Ia kembali memasang senyum diwajah tampannya. "Belum nona, tapi bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Aku mohon." Wajah Nona tersebut memerah, tetapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya pada taehyung.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak nona?" Rengek taehyung yang membuat hanbin bergidik ngeri karena wajah dan suara taehyung sangat tidak cocok dengan kelakuannya tersebut.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa kalau kau belum mempunyai janji dengannya." Jelas nona tersebut.

"Ayolah nona aku mohon.." Nona tersebut tetap menggeleng pada taehyung.

"Sudahlah tae, lebih baik kita pulang. Kau jangan pasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu, ayo." Ujar hanbin. Saat hanbin berbalik tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Hanbin mengerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah dada bidang tepat berada didepan matanya. Ia mendongakan sedikit kepalanya, dan ia dapat melihat wajah lelaki yang tengah menatapnya 'nakal' dan menyeringai kepadanya. Hanbin juga merasakan kalau ada sepasang lengan yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Cukup lama ia diam dan memproses kejadian apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya saat wajah lelaki itu mendekat ketelinganya dan membisikan sesuatu dengan suara rendah nan seraknya itu.

"Kau senang dipeluk olehku manis?"

.

.

TBC

Ini sudah dilanjut^^ maaf karna updatenya lama. Gimana? Membosankan kah? Kecepetankah? Atau makin ga jelas? :3

Sidikit curcol nih. Author seneng banget waktu tau ternyata nama official fans iKON itu iKONIC. Untung namanya iKONIC bukan KONDUKS :3 Karena temen-temen selalu melesetin nama KONDUKS jadi Kon***-_-" kan ga lucu banget :3 Dan author juga seneng banget karena MV RHYTHM TA dan AIRPLANE udah rilis awal kemarin XD

RHYTHM TA itu beda banget sama My Type, lebih swag. Dan saat nonton MV Rhythm Ta author salpok sama patung anjing yang mirip gaho :v Dan author juga kaget banget waktu tau ternyata kimbab sama hanbin punya tatto dipunggung mereka. Hiks anakku yang manis dan imut udah ga polos lagi T.T ini pasti karna terpengaruh dari Kimbab :3 Kimbab kau membuat anakku tidak polos lagi huwee.. *Peluk junet* *ditabok jinan*

Tapi author juga sedih karna banyak banget berita buruk tentang iKON. Dimulai dari lirik rhythm ta yang katanya nyindir idol lain, warna fandom, pembagian tiket gratis. Entah gimana perasaan mereka? terlebih hanbin yang bertanggung jawab sebagai Leader, entah gimana kalau nanti ada berita buruk tentang iKON lagi :'(

But, iKON fighting! Semoga kedepannya kalian bisa tunjukin sama mereka yang udah ngehujat kalian, kalau kalian tidak seperti yang mereka katakan! Get Ready? Showtime! iKON FIGHTING! Sekian curcol dari author..

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang meriview, fav, atau follow^^

Thanks To:

Ibob | yuvikimm97 | Jung NaeRa | dumb-baby-lion

Review? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Hanbin, Jiwon, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jinhwan and other.**

 **Summary: Bagaimana jika hanbin dipaksa untuk mewawancarai seorang rapper terkenal yang ternyata seorang— gay? It's double b fanfic.**

 **Warning: BxB, Yaoi, Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Disini Jungkook lebih tua dari Jiwon, Taehyung dan Hanbin.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau senang dipeluk olehku manis?" Bisiknya. Seolah tersadar Hanbin tiba-tiba mendorong lelaki tersebut hingga membuat lelaki tersebut jatuh terduduk. "Aww."

Hanbin tidak memperdulikan pekikan tersebut, kini ia menatap benci pada sosok yang tadi seenaknya saja memeluknya, yang ternyata baru ia sadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Kim Jiwon. Orang yang sangat ia benci, dan tentu saja itu membuat amarahnya naik hingga keubun-ubun(?)

"Kau!" Hanbin hendak maju untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan diwajah Jiwon, namun niatnya terhenti karena seorang lelaki manis bergigi kelinci menghalangi dirinya dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada artisku huh?" Tanya lelaki manis itu atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Jeon Jungkook, manager dari Kim Jiwon. Hanbin mendengus, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung yang masih ternganga lebar.

PLAK

"Berhenti memasang wajah bodohmu itu!" Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas dan juga perih. Ia menatap Hanbin, yang Taehyung yakini sebagai pelaku yang membuat pipinya terasa sakit itu. "Kenapa kau menamparku Kim Hanbin?!"

Hanbin tidak menjawab, Ia melotot kesal pada Jiwon yang kini sudah bangun dari jatuh terduduknya tadi. Taehyung yang baru tersadar atas kelakuan Hanbin pada Jiwon itupun lantas meminta maaf atas sikap Hanbin. "A-ah, maafkan dia. Mood-nya sedang buruk saat ini. Maafkan sepupuku ini." Taehyung menarik tengkuk Hanbin dan memaksanya untuk membungkuk. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau Tae!"

Jungkook memincingkan matanya, ia tetap merasa curiga pada Hanbin. Ia takut kalau Hanbin melakukan suatu kekerasan pada Jiwon yang mungkin bisa saja ia dipecat karena dianggap tidak becus menjaga artisnya. Berbeda dengan Jiwon yang menatap Hanbin dengan menyeringai kecil dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Hanbin yang melihat seringai menyebalkan itu memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Jiwon yang malah semakin melebarkan seringaian-nya. 'Brengsek!' Batin Hanbin kesal.

"A-ah, kebetulan sekali kami bertemu kalian disini." Ujar Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook beralih menatapnya. 'Manisnya~' Batin Taehyung.

"Eum.. Begini, edisi majalah sekolah kami di bulan ini ingin memuat berita tentang Jiwon-ssi atas permintaan para fans dari Jiwon-ssi disekolah kami. Jadi kami datang kesini untuk membuat jadwal wawancara dengan Jiwon-ssi." Jelas Taehyung. Baru saja Jungkook ingin menolaknya namun Jiwon segera menyelanya.

"Baiklah kami terima. Hari sabtu di YG Cafe jam 10 pagi, kami tunggu kalian disana."

"Ya, ya, ya! Kim Jiwon! Kau mempunyai jadwal pemotretan hari itu!" Ujar Jungkook yang tentu saja tidak setuju dengan keputusan Jiwon.

"Kau bisa membatalkannya hyung." Ujar Jiwon santai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tepat berada di samping Hanbin yang masih menatapnya penuh kebencian lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Hanbin geram dan kesal setengah mati.

"Sampai jumpa dihari sabtu manis. Jangan lupa berdandanlah yang cantik. Fyuh~" Bisiknya lalu dengan jahil Jiwon meniup kecil telinga Hanbin dan ia kembali melanjutkan jalan sambil terkekeh kecil diikuiti oleh Jungkook yang menghela nafas lelah karna kelakuan Jiwon yang selalu seenaknya itu.

"YA! DASAR KAU KIM JIWON SIALAN! ARGH!" Teriak Hanbin kesal yang membuat banyak orang menatapnya. Taehyung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, walaupun telinganya berdenging akibat teriakan dahsyat dari Hanbin, Taehyung lebih memilih menutup wajahnya.

Taehyung sangat malu atas kelakuan Hanbin tersebut. 'Dosa apa yang kulakukan dulu sampai aku mempunyai sepupu yang memalukan sepertinya?' Pikir Taehyung.

Jiwon yang mendengar teriakan dahsyat dari Hanbin itu, tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah manis itu tengah memerah karena kesal. 'Menarik.' Batinnya. Jungkook yang melihat Jiwon yang tertawa sendiri itu menyiritkan dahinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila Jiwon-ah?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Menurutmu hyung?" Jungkook mendengus.

"Tapi Jiwon, kenapa kau terima wawancara itu? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menolak semua majalah terkenal yang ingin mewawancaraimu? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menerima wawancara dari dua bocah tadi?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya hyung." Ujar Jiwon santai tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Jungkook yang memerah karna kesal.

"Ya! Kau itu sopanlah sedikit padaku, aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Hn."

"Argh! Aku bisa gila! Dosa besar apa yang kulakukan padamu Ya Tuhan! Hingga kau memberiku cobaan dengan menjadi manager dari anak kurang ajar ini?" Jiwon mendengus mendengar keluh kesah dramatis dari managernya ini. Ia memainkan smartphone miliknya dan mengetikan pesan pada seseorang.

Telinga Jiwon terasa panas mendengar ocehan-ocehan dramatis Jungkook terus menerus. Ia membuka tas yang ia bawa dan dengan santainya ia menyodorkan sebuah cermin kecil didepan wajah Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau cerewet sekali. Kau terlalu banyak marah hyung. Lihat, kerutan diwajahmu banyak sekali hyung, wajahmu jadi terlihat seperti kakekku hyung." Ujarnya santai. Jungkook melotot mendengarnya.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila! Aku bisa gila!" Jungkook membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekatnya.

.

.

.

"Argh! Aku kesal! Kesal! Kesaaall!" Teriak Hanbin yang kini sudah berada didalam kamarnya bersama dengan Taehyung. "Ya! Kau kesal tapi jangan menendangku seperti itu Kim Hanbin!" Tangan Taehyung kini sibuk menahan kedua kaki Hanbin yang terus saja menendangnya.

"Ini semua karena dirimu Tae! Aku kesal, kesal, kesaaall!"

BRUK

"Awww..." Hanbin bangun dan duduk saat mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Ia mencondongkan badannya dan melihat Taehyung terduduk dilantai kamarnya dengan tangan yang sedang mengusap bokongnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Taehyung?" Tanyanya polos.

"Ya! Kau masih bertanya! Aku terjatuh karna ditendang olehmu idiot!" Hanbin membulatkan mulut.

"Oh, kukira yang kutendang hingga jatuh itu guling milikku." Jawabnya yang membuat Taehyung memberikan deathglare yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Hanbin. Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hanbin.

"Aku mau meminta Jinhwan hyung untuk membuatkanku kue coklat." Mendengar nama coklat, kedua mata Hanbin berbinar. "Aku juga mau."

"Minta saja sendiri." Dan setelah itu tubuh Taehyung menghilang dibalik pintu. Hanbin mengerucutkan bibir pink tebalnya. "Dasar Kim Taehyung alien menyebalkan."

Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang direntangkan lebar dikedua sisinya. "Haah~ melelahkan sekali hari ini. Hoam, aku jadi mengantuk." Dan semakin lama matanya terasa berat, dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur tanpa membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Taehyung masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi dua potong kue coklat dan dua gelas jus apel. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat Hanbin yang tertidur dengan gaya yang sungguh tidak elit itu. Ia meletakan nampan tersebut dimeja belajar milik Hanbin, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Hanbin dan membenarkan posisi tidur Hanbin.

Ia menaikan selimut tebal sebatas dada Hanbin, karena sekarang tengah hujan deras dan udara terasa semakin dingin. Taehyung kembali membawa nampan itu keluar, Jinhwan yang melihat Taehyung membawa kue dan jus yang masih utuh itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa masih utuh Tae? Apa tidak enak?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, ani. Hanbin tertidur jadi aku bawa saja lagi hyung." Jinhwan mengangguk dan menepuk tempat disampingnya, memberi kode untuk Taehyung duduk disampingnya. "Kalian habis darimana siang tadi?" Tanya Jinhwan.

"Kami pergi ke YG Entertainment hyung." Ujar Taehyung yang kini mulai sibuk dengan kue coklatnya.

"YG? Untuk apa kalian kesana?" Bingung Jinhwan.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Kim Jiwon hyung." Jinhwan mengangguk. "Apa kalian bertemu dengannya?" Taehyung mengangguk, ia meraih jus apel miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Ya, kau tahu hyung? Dia setuju untuk diwawancarai oleh kami hyung." Jinhwan menoleh padanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Iya hyung, Kim Jiwon menyetujuinya. Aku saja tidak percaya hyung. Karena setahuku Kim Jiwon itu selalu menolak untuk diwawancarai hyung." Jinhwan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Taehyung.

"Ya, awalnya aku sempat ragu untuk saat yang lain memutuskan untuk mewawancarai Kim Jiwon dan memuat beritanya dalam edisi majalah sekolah kita dibulan ini, karena sifat Kim Jiwon yang pasti akan langsung menolak untuk diwawancarai. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya dan bingung, ada apa dengan Kim Jiwon yang tiba-tiba menyetujui untuk diwawancarai."

"Entahlah hyung aku tidak tahu." Hening tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Taehyung yang sibuk dengan kue coklatnya tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian siang tadi.

"Hyung sepertinya aku tahu alasan Kim Jiwon menyetujui wawancara itu hyung." Jinhwan menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan pandangan bingung dan ingin tahu.

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya..." Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Jinhwan harus menahan kesabarannya. "Sepertinya?" Ulang Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung."

 **Gubrak**

Seketika Jinhwan terjungkal dari duduknya. Ia menatap datar kearah Taehyung yang menyengir bodoh kearahnya. Jinhwan kembali duduk disamping Taehyung, ia mendengus kesal. Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, hari sudah hampir malam dan hujan belum kunjung reda.

"Hyung sepertinya aku akan menginap malam ini." Jinhwan mengangguk.

"Kau ingin tidur di kamar yang biasa kau tempati atau dikamar Hanbin?" Tanya Jinhwan. Taehyung berpikir sebentar menentukan dimana ia akan tidur.

"Aku tidur bersama Hanbin saja hyung."

"Ya siapa yang memperbolehkanmu tidur dikamarku huh?" Taehyung dan Jinhwan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Hanbin yang sepertinya baru saja membersihkan dirinya berjalan kearah mereka. Hanbin duduk diantara mereka. "Dimana kue coklatku?" Tanya Hanbin. Taehyung menelan kuenya dengan susah payah.

"Su-sudah aku habiskan." Jawab Taehyung. Hanbin melotot kesal pada Taehyung yang menyengir tidak berdosa. "Kenapa kau habiskan kue milikku alien?!" Tanya Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya yang memukuli Taehyung.

"Aww.. Ya! Berhenti!" Hanbin tidak memperdulikan Taehyung yang memohon untuk dirinya berhenti memukuli Taehyung. "Tidak! Karena kau sudah menghabiskan kue coklatku!"

"Hey Hanbin-ah sudahlah, kasihan Tae." Ujar Jinhwan menengahi mereka berdua. "Tapi hyung dia menghabiskan kue milikku!" Sungut Hanbin.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tertidur, lagi pula aku lapar jadi aku habiskan saja kue mu." Jinhwan menghela nafasnya lelah saat pertengkarang mereka berlanjut. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kedapur.

Jinhwan ternganga lebar melihat Hanbin dan Taehyung saat ini, lantas ia berlari dengan membawa nampan yang berisi kue coklat untuk Hanbin, menghampiri Taehyung dan Hanbin yang masih bertengkar dengan tangan yang saling tarik menarik rambut lawan.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku Kim Hanbin!"

"Akh, tidak! Lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari rambutku alien sialan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!"

"Ya! Ya! Kim Taehyung, Kim Hanbin berhenti!" Ujar Jinhwan mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Tukk

Tukk

"Aww.. Appo hyung." Ujar Taehyung dan Hanbin bersamaan. Mereka mengusap kepala mereka karena Jinhwan menggetok kepala mereka dengan remote tv. "Salah kalian sendiri. Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti perempuan hah?" Kesal Jinhwan.

"Hanbin yang memulainya hyung." Hanbin mendelik kesal pada Taehyung.

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak men—"

"BERHENTI!" Keduanya langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Jinhwan. "Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Hanbin kau jangan seperti anak kecil, hanya karena kue mu dimakan oleh Taehyung, kau bisa mengambilnya lagi didapur." Hanbin pout sedangkan Taehyung melempar senyuman kemenangan pada Hanbin.

"Kau juga Tae! Kau itu lebih tua dari Hanbin, dewasalah sedikit jangan seperti anak kecil." Kini giliran Hanbin yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Taehyung.

Saat mereka tengah menikmati makan malam mereka, tiba-tiba suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Mereka menyiritkan dahi bingung. Saat Jinhwan hendak bangkit untuk membukakan pintu, Hanbin menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya, lanjutkan saja makanmu dengan Taehyung." Jinhwan mengangguk setuju. Hanbin segera berjalan kearah pintu. Hanbin mempercepat jalannya saat bel kembali dibunyikan.

"Tunggu seben—" Tubuh Hanbin membeku melihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Hanbin siapa yang datang?" Hanbin tidak menjawab, ia menatap lelaki yang juga menatap Hanbin dengan pandangan— rindu?. Jinhwan dan Taehyung mengerutkan dahi bingung saat tidak mendengar suara apapun dari bangkit untuk menghampiri Hanbin.

"Hanbin siapa yang— **Junhoe**?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haii author balikk!  
Gimana? Makin ancur? Ga jelas? Aneh? Kecepetan? Atau membosankan?

Oh iya, author punya ff baru judulnya 'AIRPLANE' dengan cast DOUBLEB. Minat baca? Silahkan cek sendiri^^ Cha~ sekian dari author^^ maaf ga bisa balas riview kalian satu persatu.

Thanks to:

 **| dumb-baby-lion | yuvikimm97 | nunino | EkaOkta3424 | BinBinhanBin | Ibob | Guest | Jikooki | Kamong Jjong | Jun-yo |**

Review?


End file.
